Pairing Oneshots
by dirkywirky
Summary: Exactly what the  lame title says, a bunch of drabbles and what-not packed into one chapter because the authoress is too lazy to separate them into separate chapters, only to upload them all at one time.Please give it a chance, even if it is kinda cracky.


**This is kinda old, so don't blame me if this isn't up to your standards. If you want me to update this, I will, and feel free to suggest pairings. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>My sister's ex-mate.<p>

My ex-mate's sister.

We can never be together.

I look at him, but when he turns, I don't meet his gaze.

When I look at her she isn't looking back.

Those amber eyes.

I don't want to go down this path again.

I don't want my heart broken again.

Not love.

My heart is screaming at me, but I don't want to listen.

My head says no, my heart says yes.

What do I do?

I need to talk to him- alone.

What do I have to do to get her by herself?

I need to say 'I love you'.

What would I tell my sister?

What would I tell her father?

Who would I tell?

I was his medicine cat.

I am her deputy.

Will his/her feelings have changed?

I'm not nervous anymore. I'll tell him.

I just have to state my love straightforward.

This is possible.

I love you Brambleclaw.

I love you Leafpool.

We can be together. **LeafXBramble**

* * *

><p>Nightcloud… you disgust me. I don't love you. I only took you as a mate to be accepted into my clan again. Who I really want is my Leafpool. I lied at the gathering. They really are my kits, and I love them more than our worthless kit Breezepelt. So what, one of my kits is blind. He is better than Breezepelt ever will be. I miss my Leafpool. I miss Feathertail too, but Leafpool is truly the one for me. All I want is the two of us. Alone. Just me and my Leafpool. That's all I'll ever need. <strong>CrowXLeaf<strong>

* * *

><p>I'll never trust her the way I did. She betrayed me and my clan. I hate her worthless Windclan guts. Still, sometimes I want to believe that what she said is true. That that kit gave away the secret of the tunnels. But then, I realize I didn't like her that much anyways. She automatically proclaimed herself leader of Darkclan and I was shunted to the side as Lionclaw, the stupid deputy. The next time I meet her in battle, she will not get away without a scar. If I ever get my paws on Breezepelt He will be left dead, bleeding in the dirt. I will have avenged my brother's scarred pelt, and I will have broken Heathertail's heart like she broke mine. I hate her. But deep inside my heart, I still love her. I still do. <strong>LionXHeather<strong>

* * *

><p>Why did you have to die Honeyfern? Why did you die and leave me here in this mess? We would have had kits! Maybe even more than one litter! My heart feels like it's on fire. Leafpool didn't do <em>anything<em>; she just sat back and watched you die. Why did you have to die? I miss you more than you could understand. You are my one true love. You always have been. We were perfect for each other. I love your sister Poppyfrost now, but you will always hold that one special place in my heart, forever until I die. **BerryXHoney**

* * *

><p>I gasped as I ran towards the tunnels. I looked around and I heard Lionblaze and Jayfeather crashing through the undergrowth after me. I ran into the tunnels as soon as I saw Lionblaze crash into the clearing. I heard the rumbling too late. Lionblaze had not followed me in. The tunnel walls crashed down all around me, I nimbly dodged most of the rocks, but then one trapped my tail. I struggled to get free. I failed, and I flopped to the ground defeated. I was going to die here. I would never get to see Sandstorm, Brackenfur, or any of my other friends ever again! I was never going to see Mousewhisker again either. Mousewhisker… His amber eyes and gray pelt… Oh Starclan, do I love him? I can't believe I just realized that… Now he's going to find a mate and have kits and, and… I hissed in pain as another rock crushed my leg. Oh, I don't know what I'm going to do without him… my Mousewhisker… This may sound weird, but I want him to die soon so that he can join me in Starclan… if I even get there. I probably will, because all of this pain is killing me! But maybe not, because I killed Ashfur, which is against the Warrior Code! Oh no, what if they turn me away? What will I do? Will I cease to exist? I couldn't do that… Mousewhisker… I thought as one final rock crushed me and broke my neck. I never even got to say goodbye… I'll miss you. <strong>MouseXHolly<strong>

* * *

><p>Tigerstar? You want to know about Tigerstar? Well, I'll start by telling you that he was very handsome. Despite his scars and his temper, he was very, very handsome. He had these beautiful amber eyes that were like chips of the sun itself… He also had a very dark pelt, with stripes as black as night. Why do I remember him so well? Well, because I was in love with him. Yes, I know, you may think I'm crazy for loving the notorious bad guy in all of the nursery tales, but I did love him. Why else would I agree to joint my clan with his? I was a fool, I admit it. But, love is blind you know, at least that's what they say. You know, you are the first cat I have ever told this. No, I don't mind if you tell anybody, just understand I only saw his outside, he was not one to wear his heart on his pelt. I only loved him for his looks and what I thought was his personality. I was afraid of him. Very afraid of him. I still am, as a matter of fact. But I'll always remember his eyes. His amber, sun-chip eyes. <strong>LeopardXTiger<strong>

* * *

><p>Why did she have to choose him over me? Those kits could have been our kits. Your pride could have been our pride. But you lied. I have to admit, I thought 'Maybe they were mine after all!' But then I registered what you said. They weren't <em>yours<em>. But when your idiot 'daughter' murdered me, just so I wouldn't tell the secret that she would already tell, I was sorry. I had changed my mind, I was going on a walk, just so I could work things out in my head. But, I was pounced upon by her. All and all, I never really meant what I said. I love you Squirrelflight. **?xSquirrel**

* * *

><p>Yes, I like him. No duh Blossomfall! I know he was a warrior when I was kitted, but he's like the only tom in this clan worth padding after. Yeah, yeah, I'm sure Bumbleflight's great, and so is Lionblaze, but I think Ivypaw has a thing for Bumbleflight, and I'm pretty sure Lionblaze and Cinderheart are a couple now. So, that leaves only him. Yeah… he's so hot. I mean seriously, who are you padding after? Toadstep? No way. Does he like you back, do you think? Yes? Good for you. But yeah, I really like him, with his golden pelt, and amber eyes… Well, sorry! It's like you're not mooning over Toadstep all the time. I think- I think he might like me back. Whenever he's assigned on a patrol with me, his eyes light up, like he's all excited! Oh shut up, I watch him. No, I take that back, I <em>observe <em>him. He only lights up when he's assigned on a patrol with me. So ha! He likes me back, I know it. I- I think I love him! No, I'm in love with Firestar, yes I'm sure! He's just so… handsome. I love him! Oh shut up, he's coming over! **Thornx?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the second to last one is kind of obvious, and whoever gets it gets... NOTHING! I think the second one would make sense if you read Temptations of an Uninterested Single Tom by... somebody. I can't remember, but if you search for it, I reccomend reading it. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. If I did, I would have made Brambleclaw mate with Leafpool, Squirrelflight and Ashfur would be together, There would be no Prophecy, Longtail would still be alive, and Firestar would be dead by now. Oh yeah, and just Ivypaw would have been born. No Dovepaw. Sorry people this might be offensive to, but oh well! Oh yeah, i also don't own Temptations of an Uninterested Single Tom. REVIEW! The little button down there is lonely.**


End file.
